


SuperM: assemble

by VereorInHell



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Avengers Family, Introspection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VereorInHell/pseuds/VereorInHell
Summary: Pick one. Pick seven.Or: which one is which, exactly.Baekhyun mentioned at Ellen's they were working on the name for the fans, didn't he? And that he sort of had to be Captain America because obviously? Well. This is what follows. Challenge accepted, Baekhyun Oppa!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	SuperM: assemble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and I'm still discovering SuperM day by day. Consider this an overview, a general thing. I'm getting a feeling on how the road looks like if I start writing about these seven cuties. 
> 
> Please remember, it is absolutely possible that the one you think I'm insulting the most is actually the one I love the most. I'm just like that.

Baekhyun - Captain America:

It's because you lead them. 

It's because you've learned how to take care of them, and to care for them.

It's not about the boasting, it's not about telling everyone everything about you simply because you're the front man - this is what leading means: carefully splitting the attention, equally, to each member, so that everyone has their time to shine.

Baekhyun knows, has learned how. He's still learning, in fact: it's a process, one that never ends. He's still getting to know the, bonding with them - this is why he feels like he's Captain America, the one from the first Marvel's Avengers movie.  
Not because he's leading his team, but because he's thrown into a completely new team and has to make it work, while already being busy with their task. Lead SuperM while recording their album, doing promotions, and taking care of all the little things that need taking care of - MVs, photoshoots, thousands of hours spent rehearsing....

It's hard, but it's a challenge, and Baekhyun loves challenges. He's got himself a band like no other the best from the best - at least that SM could put together. It's hard work but someone has to do it - and he can do this all day.

Taemin - Ironman:

Taemin has never led.

He doesn't want to - too much responsibility. He remembers Jonghyun, the pressure, the way it weighted him down and shattered him. No thanks. He'd rather go solo. Which he has, repeatedly.

He likes working at solos and promoting his own work, but it's fun being in a team. He likes Baekhyun, and Baekhyun knows too well that nobody, almost, has a longer experience in this industry than Taemin's.

Baekhyun demands respect and Taemin delivers, but in turn Baekhyun always asks Taemin for his opinion first.

It works simple as that. And he's in for the ride, not putting too much faith into the project or worrying about how long it'll last. As long as it works, and as long as he's supposed to work along with it, he's going to give his usual two hundred percent.

And after? He'll see.

He always lands on his feet.

Kai - Thor:

He could be more - he's worthy enough, he knows. He was born for this. But he also knows that he doesn't have all it takes, yet. He doesn't know how to lead, and he won't risk his career on pure arrogance - although he has been tempted, once or twice.

He's going to have his moment, his solo, his one chance to be the full focus of his fans' attention. But it makes no sense to risk not being able to walk the step he takes, jeopardizing everything he's works for.

This is why he's so happy that he's got Baekhyun in this, beside him. Baekhyun is his hyung and knows him from Exo. Baekhyun knows what Kai can do, what he's good at and what makes him uncomfortable. Kai trusts him. 

There is also a sort of security stemming from knowing with certainty that he has a special connection to their leader, that he has a sort of privileged channel that ties him to Baekhyun. It comforts him whenever he feels challenged. 

He likes challenges, but he likes to do things he knows he can ace, too. And he doesn't like exposing himself, opening up for a challenge when he's around people he's not entirely close, yet. Especially people who might be better at whatever the task is. And if this makes him jealous of those some people - well, it's not really animosity, right. And a bit of jealousy is normal within bands.

Beside, Taeyong is a skilled dancer and a good singer, and a good rapper, and his English isn't much better than Kai's but he always pushes himself in a way sometimes Kai doesn't. Yes, Taeyong is one year younger than Kai and still has had his solo, and a leading position within NCT. But Kai will have his solo, too, soon. Very soon. 

And nobody can blame Kai for not really putting up well with whenever Taeyong acts that much like a drama queen, okay. This isn't NCT, and in Kai's opinion Taeyong should remember that Baekhyun leads. Plus Kai is Taeyong's senior, anyway. It's normal that Kai comes first. 

Even if he doesn't, always. And Taeyong is really, really good, and Kai doesn't have a problem admitting it. 

Look, he likes the guy, okay. Taeyong is fun to work with, and he's really funny, when he wants. Kai just doesn't like it when people act that moody, or the way he watches Baekhyun with almost puppy eyes. Or that starry-eyed expression, as if he was drinking up whatever Baekhyun says and does. 

Yes, it might be Kai's own fault and problem, in the end, considering that sometimes he feels like lashing out at the guy even when he's being polite to Kai himself. 

Is this what having a younger brother feels like? Wanting to, at the same time, be with them for longer and not seeing them ever again? Seriously. If that's what brotherhood is, that'd be awesome news for the company. 

Taeyong - Loki: 

Taeyong is... Conflicted. 

Look, it's difficult to explain, okay. He's got a good thing going with NCT: 127 is great and the company has also given him the lead for the 2020 project as well. This should be a proof of how valid the company thinks he is. 

Also, he loves NCT, it's nice being all of them together, but it's sort of messy too. Too many people, too much talent: too many roosters in a pen, and he's got no qualms admitting he's one of them. And they can suck it, all of them, because he's the best: he's the leader.

Although, his opinion on what being a leader means has kind of changed since SuperM. Since seeing the way Baekhyun behaves around them. 

Taeyong loves the attention, loves the cameras, but he can easily admit that, compared to Baekhyun? Yeah, he still has a long way to go, and a lot to learn. But it's fine: he's young, he can learn. Learning doesn't scare him, never has. 

Baekhyun is always in the front, even when he's in the back. Taeyong wants to be just like him, captivating the attention of the room the same way. Wants to be called a genius idol like his hyung. He looks at Baekhyun and watches the way he carries himself, the way he talks, how he behaves, and learns, learns, learns. 

He strives for greatness and that's why he trains, trains, trains. He always pushes himself until he feels like he's been run over. By an overcrowded bus. And when he's not sure what he should be doing, what he should do if he was the leader, he stops and waits to see what Baekhyun does. That's his mantra: what would Baekhyun-hyung do.

It's complicated. He loves the attention but wants to be better. He doesn't know how comfortable he feels in this role. Cast aside, if only just temporarily, from a front position. 

Also he doesn't know how to behave with some of his other hyungs. Like Kai. He knows he sometimes comes off like a spoiled brat and a whiny baby. Like he wants to have all the attention. He knows Kai would smack him if he could. He knows from the glares sometimes Kai throws him.

And Taeyong doesn't really know what Kai's problem is. The guy is gorgeous talented and, even if Baekhyun doesn't show any favoritism, it's obvious he holds Kai sort of under his wing. Like Kai was his heir.

And Taeyong wants that. Wants to be that. But he doesn't want to antagonize Kai, because he's his hyung, his senior, and because he likes Kai, too. The guy is funny, and smart. He's also this fucking confusing to be around. He doesn't understand what part he's supposed to play.

Ten - Black Widow:

Another role. Start from scratch again. Or well, not entirely this time. Just a bit. 

Yukhei is along for the ride, for instance. Ten likes the guy: he's funny, he's good people, and talented, but never arrogant. Ten likes that in a bandmate: brain and beauty, so to speak, but without the drama queen attitude. 

Speaking of drama queens - and he's saying this with plenty of affection. He's glad that Taeyong and Mark have been recruited as well. Ten hasn't worked a lot with them, but he's seen them at NCT general events. Both are skilled dancers, good singers, and will grow into the next generation of big names - it doesn't hurt that what they offer is complementary to what Ten himself does. Taeyong, in particular... Uh boy, Ten does not want to compete with that. He hasn't worked with him much, but enough to know that Taeyong can be a real menace.

Ten sort of feels proud, that so many former NCT members have been selected for SuperM. This is the best evidence Ten himself is along the best, and that the previous path undertaken was already a good one. 

Another funny thing is that, now he's getting to see sides of previous bandmates he wouldn't have imagined they had. Like, Taeyong was a good leader already, in Ten's opinion... But the way he looks at Baekhyun makes Ten think he's going to improve, turn himself into an even better front man. Which is good: improvement is always good.

Also who is he kidding. Ten is the best dancer, nobody is as flexible as be is. Which is cool. Dancing is his main asset. As for the singing... Well, he isn't bad, but. There is just too much talent on that front, in here. 

It doesn't matter though - Ten is a fast learner, and these here are amazing models to learn from. When he's going back to WayV he's going to fucking shine.

The fact that he's really having a lot of fun with these crazy people too is only a bonus.

Lucas - Hawkeye:

Lucas knows they've selected him for his English and the rapping skills. It's fine, it's what he wants to be known for, and what he specializes in.

They used to be things frowned upon, but the times are changing, and now more and more companies recruit idols who can sing in English, and who can rap. Lucas is the product of the way said times are a-changing: he's an asset now, his best weapons being what companies turned people down for, before. 

Voila bitches, he's got it, and both. He brings them both in, it's what they want from him, and what he does so well. 

Also, working with WayV was cool, but this is cooler. Literally giant-normous cool. He's working with fucking Byun Baekhyun and Lee Taemin, fucking hell. Ten is also here and that's simply mind blowing: Lucas sometimes stops and thinks, woah, Ten hyung, were we going so well with WayV? Were we set on such a great path, that it's taken us here with these people? 

Having Mark and Taeyong around is also nice, and at the same time weird. Well, Mark is sort of the same, and always really, really fun. The typical person who can ace both netflix and chill and also at the same time work his ass off for a MV. And Taeyong, watching the way he behaves, so different from what he used to with NCT. Really, this is too cool. Taeyong with NCT was a good leader and fun. But working with Taeyong now, in SuperM? This is literally one of the coolest, most funny things Yukhei has ever done. 

Especially when someone says something cheesy or dumb and they look at each other with the most fucking amazing, almost synchronized eye roll. 

Like, lol. Seriously.

Mark - the Hulk:

Mark is the youngest: literally everyone is older than him. And because everyone is his senior, he's got to call everyone hyung. Which makes it, at the same time, easier and more complicated.

Still, it couldn't have been any better for him. The way they make him feel needed, part of something. The way they involve him and never leave him at the sides.

And honestly. Sure, he's good at rapping, but so is Lucas. In Mark's personal opinion, his hyung is actually better. And he's a better dancer too. And also, speaking of dancers who are better than him: have you seen Ten? Taeyong? Baekhyun? Fucking Taemin? Come on, even Kai.

Still, even so, everyone comes to him, young, little Mark. He couldn't forget his name or ever think they don't want him around, not even if he tried to. His life has turned into a never-ending sequence of, Mark, how should I read this. Mark, what does it mean. Mark please translate this, read this, Mark, please teach me.

And Mark loves knowing he's so good at something he can actually teach it to other people, but he isn't that kind of teacher. Still they ask him. Come on, it's flattering, okay.

Anyway. Working with the hyungs is fine. More than that actually. Taemin is terrific, he knows so much. Baekhyun sometimes feels like the older brother Mark never knew he wanted. Kai always checks on him and makes him laugh whenever he's tired. Ten and Lucas are always around, and they treat him like he's their equal, and he gets that it's probably because of NCT but still. Nice.

The one he knew most was Taeyong, and even he has changed so much. He went from being a good leader, if possibly sometimes a bit too dramatic (then again pretty much all the hyungs are drama queens, whatever Kai thinks, and the only exception is Lucas), to a good band mate, and even a good friend. He is really, really funny, and so good. 

Mark really wants to work more with SuperM because he wants to see the way it keeps changing them. He wants to see how different they go back to their other units, to WayV, 127, Dream, Exo. He wants to see how much they can improve, how much this experience can teach them and shape them into new men.

He wants to transform.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a feedback. Also apologies for anything that might be wrong, I'm still new to the fandom and still haven't had the time to cross-check some things. I wanted to try to write something about the guys though because the more I look their wok the more I'm losing my mind - also, my soul might have been sold the moment I've seen young Lee Taeyong. Seriously. Don't make me even start on that.


End file.
